


All Things That Lure

by HedgehogSquadGoals



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Because Seriously You Guys It's A BillFord Fic, Bill's Dialogue Is Still In ALL CAPS, Comedy, Gotta Have Angst, M/M, Past Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Romance, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogSquadGoals/pseuds/HedgehogSquadGoals
Summary: The year was 1982, but time didn’t mean much to Ford anymore. He was in love. (Prequel to Mandatory Service)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	All Things That Lure

**Author's Note:**

> JUST when you thought I was gone, I return! Let's ruin all my hard work on Mandatory Service with a Phantom Menace-style prequel! 
> 
> The alternate title to this fic is "Ford Is An Idiot"

Unless you are a butterfly or a hummingbird, it’s unlikely you’ll be able to read what’s written in the pages of this notebook. And if you ARE a butterfly or a hummingbird and you are able to read what’s written in the pages of this notebook...first of all, stop it! This is a PRIVATE JOURNAL.

Secondly, I would love to study how to came to be able to read. I’d be happy to compensate you with nectar.

In any case, human eyes won’t be privy to the information I’ve written here (at least not without a blacklight, which, who carries around a blacklight? I think I’m safe). The occurrences I write of in this notebook will be separate from my research journals, and will chronicle my interactions with a strange entity that appeared to me in a dream. These notes do not and _will not_ appear in my standard journals; they are too precious, too secret. My benefactors cannot know that the man they entrusted their money to is either insane or communicating with spirits from the beyond! (and/or aliens???)

The visitation began after I stumbled across primitive paintings in an old cave, far north of my home. They seemed to depict figures kneeling before a great being of light. I translated the writings as best I could, which was very difficult, as they were not only written in Paiute, but a cipher of the language, no less! Finally translated, the text read:

The One who watches

The One who knows

Below this was an incantation for summoning the being. I read it aloud almost immediately, which I wouldn’t recommend anyone do unless they are as well-versed in the weird as I am. Nothing happened, and I began my trek back home, defeated.

Until… It was when I reached a small clearing in the forest, a lovely grassy area where the sun shone warm through the birch trees, that my eyes began to droop and my head began to feel heavy. I sat, and allowed myself a brief rest. Scarcely after my eyelids had closed, I’d slipped into a deep sleep...though it was less like sleep and more like a waking hallucination of the most vivid type imaginable! I felt I was in the ether, some sort of vast landscape blue and sparkling with distant stars.

It was here I encountered the entity. It met me as if we were old friends, offering me tea and games. Its manner was so relaxed, so friendly (dare I say, charming?) that I couldn’t help but find myself in a similar state of repose.

The creature said it was a “muse”, and that once every generation, it chooses one brilliant human to assist, to guide toward discoveries beneficial to humankind.

And it has chosen me!!

Or...so my dream went. I’m still not convinced this actually happened anywhere but within my own sleep-deprived mind, but it seemed so real...and the taste of Earl Gray tea still lingers in my mouth...

In any case, it was an interesting enough experience (be it imaginary or not) I felt I had to write it down. Here I will document my observations on:

“The Muse” 

Appearance: Bright yellow in color and triangular in shape, though I’m unable to discern whether equilateral or scalene. I didn’t want to offend by asking or trying to take measurements. I’m still not certain that this creature exists outside my own imagination, but if it does, I certainly do not want to scare it away! The lower half of the body is sectioned into areas almost like bricks, giving it a pyramidal appearance. The resemblance ends there, however, as the body is very flat.

It has one large eye, pale yellow in color. The eye features a vertical slit pupil, giving it an appearance similar to the eye of a cat. Does it react to light the same way? Again, I would love to run some tests, but do not want to risk offense.

Strange that such a benevolent being would possess the eye of a predator. Ah well! An unimportant thought.

Limbs: Noodley. Matte black in color. The elbows and knees seem to to rest at default 90 degree bends, though they can twist in any direction and move anywhere around the perimeter of the body.

Voice: Loud! The creature does not know how to speak in anything softer than a yell. Perhaps its plane of existence is very noisy?

Clothing(?): Bow tie and top hat??? Why? How? 

Behavior: Very laid back! I suppose interdimensional entities don’t have the many stresses and worries as do we humans. Kind, exceedingly polite. Great listening skills!

* * *

It’s been a week or so now, and just when I was beginning to think the whole thing was indeed a dream, he came to me again! A most peculiar creature, this muse. I say “he” now, based solely on the masculine(ish?) voice and the name he gave me; Bill Cipher. He is surely not male in the traditional human sense, but for now, this simple qualifier will do.

Bill (it feels strange referring to such a fantastic entity thusly, but strange is what I dabble in after all) seems very excited to help me with my research. I asked him why he was so eager, and he explained that, in all his life, I am one of the most brilliant minds he has ever come across. If only those short-sighted morons at West Coast Tech could hear him! This is, of course, impossible, for a multitude of reasons. No one can know about this.

NOT EVEN YOU, butterfly or hummingbird! Put the book down, now!

Anyway, you can imagine my apprehension when the muse advised I trek deep into the woods after sunset with a large steak strapped to my chest.

This did not sound like a good idea.

But, he guaranteed me this midnight jaunt would lead me to weirdness I so desired, and gave me an incantation to use if I “needed protection”. Which I did! The next night, I (foolishly, perhaps) did as he advised, bought the biggest steak I could find, taped it to my body, and headed southeast into the forest. It wasn’t long before an awful screech shook the earth and I found myself face-to-face with a monstrous creature! Car-sized, with six limbs and the face of a skinned deer. Truly unsettling. Fantastic. Though it obviously wanted my steak (and MY steak! As in, my flesh!), a quick utterance of the chants the muse gave me sent the thing tearing and howling back from whence it came.

Fascinating! What other secrets might he reveal to me in the future? 

* * *

Supplementary Observations:

He is capable of projecting images onto his body or eye, or even FROM his eye. Half of our last meeting was spent with him showing me images of a very angry looking cat.

“THIS CAT IS GOING TO BE A BIG DEAL IN THE FUTURE," he promised, "JUST YOU WAIT”. I don’t see how a cat being “a big deal” could be remotely possible, but I trust him. Perhaps I should invest in cat stocks. Do those exist?

Note to self: look up whether or not cat stocks exist.

* * *

As I become more comfortable around him (and he around me?), I’ve been learning he has a fondness for silly puns and bad jokes. Perhaps he is amused by this (annoying) part of human culture? 

Upon speaking at length about a book I was reading he responded, “Y’KNOW, I READ AN ANTI-GRAVITY BOOK ONCE!”

Oh? I asked, intrigued.

“YEAH! FOUND IT REALLY HARD TO PUT DOWN!”

He then looked up at me expectantly, that great eye twisted in glee.

I laughed as convincingly as I could.

It was truly a terrible joke.

* * *

His help is proving absolutely invaluable, most notably his suggestion that we begin construction on an interdimensional portal!

However...I wish he would appear to me more regularly. Often when I need his input, there is nothing. Then, when I least expect or desire him to appear, there he is! I suppose having a muse who appears whenever I want would be too much to ask for; indeed, I might start abusing his help. I am sure he, in his infinite wisdom, does not wish to be a crutch for me, thereby reducing us both in our values. An incredibly enlightened creature indeed.

I am exceedingly lucky to be graced by his presence.

* * *

It struck me today, as I watched him alter an equation...he really is beautiful. Not in the way a human is beautiful, of course, but in a way far more fantastic. Golden and radiant, with that one great eye so captivating with its untold fathoms and fringe of long black lashes. Sometimes I swear I can see galaxies turning in its great golden depths. 

* * *

Dare I call him mine? I think I will. He is my Muse. I am the one he’s come to, the one whose genius attracted him. And so he is mine, and I suppose I am his.

My heart soars when I imagine what we could accomplish together.

* * *

Supplementary Observations:

He allowed me to touch him last night...what a thrill! I am only one of a handful of men who have interacted with this being, and perhaps the only one who has been granted the grace of a physical connection. (I use the term “physical” loosely, seeing as our conversations take place within my own mind...but he is there, and I can feel him, so I’m counting it. Small victories!)

I had figured out the answer to a particularly difficult problem and he, perhaps overcome by pride, ruffled my hair affectionately. Usually I would cow at such an action from anyone else, but coming from him...I was overcome by a feeling...adoration?

"May I touch you?"

The words were out of my mouth before my brain could comprehend what was happening. Now I know what Stanley must feel like! My Muse seemed very amused by the request, but ultimately unoffended, and so acquiesced. The small golden body under my fingertips felt cool and smooth, like polished jade. The surface seems to vibrate or hum slightly (perhaps a static charge or some sort of electromagnetic phenomenon?) Fascinating. I knew we were communicating through my dreams, but it felt as real as the pen in my hand at this very moment. How am I able to experience these physical sensations while my body is asleep? Perhaps the power of the mind is so great that it is transferring these feelings to my body even as it slumbers.

I was going to ask my Muse for his input on the subject, but he informed me our time was drawing to a close. Indeed, the air around us began to warp and I knew I would be waking soon. He gave my cheek a gentle pinch and said “SEE YA NEXT TIME, IQ” in a voice an octave lower than his usual.

Was this affection? Or just another of his numerous and incomprehensible quirks?

* * *

My Muse does not seem to like the fact that I have hired Fiddleford to help me. He has never shown anger or displeasure, as his is a patient and gentle soul, but I did detect a bit of hesitation when I told him the news, a bit of wariness. Truthfully, this reaction caused a bit of panic in me, and I hurried to assure him that I would not tell my new assistant of his existence, nor would Fiddleford distract me from building the portal. He is here to help, after all!

My Muse patted my shoulder in understanding, then tipped up my chin with one small, cold finger.

“IN ANY PARTNERSHIP, THERE’S THE POSSIBILITY OF BETRAYAL. I JUST DON’T WANT YOU GETTING HURT, IQ.”

The feelings that overcame me in that moment...how can I quantify them? Worry, of course. My Muse can see into any number of alternate futures, so did he see one where I am betrayed by my research assistant? However, secondary to the worry was a...bizarre thrill. That hand on my chin, his gentle touch...the concerned voice, the earnest eye with its thick lashes fluttering with every blink...my heart nearly leapt out of my chest.

My Muse is my inspiration, my guiding light, my best friend in a world where friends have not come easily.

I am so grateful to have him.

* * *

I dream about him even when he is not in my dreams.

When I am with him, I feel complete, whole, in a way I haven’t in years.

When he is gone, I ache for him to return.

What is this feeling?


End file.
